


Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Cats, First Meetings, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, Pets, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce catches a cat drinking his milk and meets its handsome owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

Bruce had just moved into the building. His new apartment was quite luxurious. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a balcony and a kitchen. Bruce was getting ready for work. He walked into the kitchen and stops in his tracks.

There is a white cat on the kitchen counter drinking his milk. Bruce silently walks behind the cat and picks it up. The cat struggles, but Bruce's grip is tight. Bruce sees that the cat has red eyes that look like rubies. That moment the door bell rings.

Bruce goes to open the door, the cat still in his hands. He opens the door and sees a man with a frantic expression on his face. The man is gorgeous with dirty blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, a chiseled face and a body to die for.

The man looks at Bruce's arms and says, "Ruby !"

Bruce releases the cat who goes to her owner. Bruce says, "I caught her in my kitchen drinking my milk."

The man looks at Bruce with the cat in his arms and says, "Sorry about that. Ruby has a habit of being mischievous and breaking into others apartments and drinking their milk. You just moved in didn't you ?" My name is Clint Barton. I live two apartments down the hall in 12C. I'll get you your milk."

Bruce says, "Its nice to meet you. You don't have to do that. I think ruby was just hungry."

Clint says, "Come for dinner at my place. Its the least I can do." He stared at Bruce with puppy dog eyes.

Bruce smiled and said, "OK."

Clint says, "Nice so come at 8pm. anyway nice to meet you. see you in the evening." Clint waves at him.

Bruce waves back saying, "Bye."


End file.
